Chef
"Why do you just go by chef? Don't you have a name?" "I do have a name. I am Chef the 19th!" "That's it? Just Chef?" "Yes... is there a problem?" ~Xavier, talking to Chef Chef is a character proposed for Hell on Earth. The idea for a chef character was proposed by Joshua Shape. Though it is up in the air as to how he will work, it is mutually agreed upon that he will play a supportive role. Funnily enough, though, instead of just cooking in the kitchen, Chef actually goes into combat with the Union he cooks for. He uses a variety of "kitchen tools" in combat to defend himself, from hammer-sized mallets to long, sharp metal skewers. However, his favorites have to be knives and short swords. Appearance Chef wears a proper, black chef's uniform with a black chef hat with oriental markings. To make sure his clothing doesn't get the lightest stain on it, he wears a white overshirt to cover him. He never wears anything else. Personality Chef is a very stern character full of pride and refinement. Coming from a long line of famous chefs that share his name, he boasts his skills in the kitchen, and isn't afraid to back up his claims of kitchen superiority. He sees other people as stupid, and dislikes to see them eat food that he hasn't made, as it is an insult to his cooking skills. As for normal conversation, there is no such thing to Chef. Chef is cold to others and doesn't open up. Along with this, he does not believe in "chatting"; if a question or conversation does not pertain to food, he is not interested in talking. Backstory Being the 19th in a long line of world renowned chefs, Chef the 19th has a long story originating in the annals of culinary history. However, as for him himself, he comes from a family originating in Gaiden, the Hell on Earth Project's equivalent of Tokyo, Japan. However, after FoRFaNT attacked his city, his family fled to Numa City. Despite this, FoRFaNT soon found his family and captured him. Life in Gaiden From the day he could be taught to use a knife, Chef the 19th was taught in the kitchen by his grandfather, as per family tradition, Chef the 17th. He learned how to make many famous dishes, including delicacies (in fact, he became a Fugu master chef by the age of 8). On top of this, he was able to prepare the food in record time, and surpassed his father before the age of 16, soon being able to make anything in an instant. The Gaiden Rebellion Chef lived a very calm and peaceful life preparing dishes for his father's restaurant, The Chef Behind the Hat, bringing it to new heights with his unparalleled skills in the kitchen. However, things went astray after tensions flared between FoRFaNT and Gaiden. They had been in a political struggle for decades after FoRFaNT killed the Nekomimi, close allies to Gaiden''(See the War of Disarray)'', which eventually led to Gaiden rebelling against FoRFaNT's global rule in 1997. However, this rebellion was a terrible mistake, as FoRFaNT, knowing they would rebel, immediately went to war with them, pummeling them. Left in fear and desperation, the Chef family abandoned their restaurant and moved to Numa City, where they opened up a new restaurant, Razor's Edge Six Star Dinner. Life in Numa City Living in Numa City had many benefits. However, it also had its downfalls. Though it very quickly gained back its popularity, the restaurant was a rough start, serving to a new demographic in a new region. Along with this, rumors began to spread that the workers may have come from another region, with some rumors even targeting Gaiden as their home region. Soon, FoRFaNT came to investigate after the restaurant was making enough money to compete with its largest businesses, and soon found the restaurant to be the home of Chef the 17th through the 19th. Seeing the skill of the Chef family, Foster decided to propose a deal with Razor's Edge, seeing as the family was neutral. However, Razor's Edge rejected the deal. FoRFaNT invaded the restaurant soon after, kidnapping the Chef family. Meeting Xavier After being kidnapped, Chef's family was forced to work strenuously preparing dishes for FoRFaNT and its army. They were forced to cook almost 24/7/365, all while constantly being at the mercy of FoRFaNT guards. The Chef family slowly crumbled, and soon, fell apart. Chef the 17th passed away on duty, which devastated the family. Chef the 18th fell into a state of depression, and his work suffered, putting him on the chopping block; he ended up being killed after eventually refusing to work until he got a break. Chef the 19th, all alone, worked to pick up the slack, being the sole cook for FoRFaNT and hoping for asylum, which he found in Xavier's arrival. After Xavier is given a house, Chef the 19th was installed as his resident chef, ending up earning his freedom after Xavier leaves FoRFaNT. Combat Edit How does your character fight? Summarize here! Frequent CQC Moves Edit * What kind of * hand to hand moves * does your character use? Briefly explain how your character uses weapons, if they do! If they don't, disregard the weapons section! Purchased Weapons/Tools Edit Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Hand-Crafted Weapons Edit Does your character make weapons? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Things frequently used as weapons (in the environment) Edit * If your character * uses the environment * as a weapon, * explain the objects * they use! Make a subheading for special weapons! Edit Tools and Utilities Edit Vehicles Edit This is the only tools and utilities section so far! What vehicle does your character drive? Unless it's not feasibly possible for your character to drive, or if they have a personality that abhors vehicles, they must have some form of vehicle! Lifestyle Edit Your character has to live! How do they do so? Any weird things they do? Do any of their flaws get in the way? Trivia Edit * List some interesting facts here!